scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Interview 0025 H33L5P4WN5
A conversation between Black Bolt (BB) and Dr. Mind Calmer (MC), female Foundation psychiatrist after the H33L5P4WN5 Incident Transcript MC: Hello Bolt, sit down. BB: Why am I here doc? I am needed elsewhere. MC: Because of the events that occured during your time here in the Foundation. BB:... Alright... *Sits down* BB: I'm not going to take any tests, am I? MC: No, I just want to talk about you. MC: *Opens BB's file* So, I heard that you had your first encounter with a SCP subject before you joined, is that right? BB: Sigh... Yeah, I was in Canterlot during the first changeling attack. That's where Dark recruited me. MC: Dark... You mean Captain Dark Seer? BB: Yup... He saw something in me, and offered me a place. At first I refused, but when he said that my family will be protected, I accepted. MC: About your family... BB: Mother, two sisters, one niece. My dad died when the girls were too young to understand, but I was old enough. I realised that I have all the responsibility now. Our mom was moved to an asylum when she went crazy from grief. I did any job I could to bring money to the table: racer, brawler, bill enforcer... Cloudsdale arena fighter... But then I finally got a proper job when P4 offered me a job I couldn't refuse. MC: P4? BB: Not a princess at the time, but a book worm for sure. She gave me a job as a librarian. Boring job, but good pay. I bought a house in town and moved the family in. Later, when one of the girls finally got a proper job, I leaved them and I went north, to the Crystal Kingdom. Later I visited Canterlot during the wedding and you know the rest. MC: Okay, let's move a little bit further... 005COB-1. BB: ... I'm not talking about that. MC: You lost a lot of friends there, right? BB: ... Do you know how many teams have I been assigned to? Five. And what happened? Dead, all of them. And that was the first month of the COB-1, after that the teams were reasigned into units consisting of 200 members. And from my batalion, how many ponies survived? Four. We later became the RD Team 0300. "Spartans", they called us. We were said to be the third best team, right after 0666 and 7HM. And even they died. What do I have now? I have only one friend left in this hellhole. MC: Dark? BB: He's the one of the few people in here that I trust. MC: What about the recent incident? BB What else should I say? We went in, almost got killed, and only two out of eight survived. MC: ... Alright Bolt, you can go now. And please take care of yourself, I don't want you to do anything stupid. BB: Thanks doc, it's glad to see someone so kind as you care about us. MC: Us? BB: The lost guys. The soldiers that seem to have no reason to go on. MC: There's always something to go on for. BB: Example? MC: Your family. END OF TRANSCRIPT Conclusion This was only one of the six meetings Bolt had. After the Hellspawns Incident, Bolt fell into deep depresion and it almost cost him his life. Three days after this one, he attempted to commit suicide by jumping of the Site XX's roof. Although he is a pegasus, he almost didn't save himself by using his wings, has it not been for his self-preservation instinct. But he got out of this. He was assigned to team 0666 next to Dark Seer , and it looked like he helped him to stand back up on his hooves. Category:Personnel Interviews